As a development tendency of modern portable terminals such as tablet computers, the portable terminals become increasingly thinner in thickness. This represents a great technical challenge and is also an important indicator that users care about.
For example, currently the portable terminals are required to have more and more functions. For such a portable terminal, a part of hardware associated with these functions is integrated into the portable terminal while the rest of the hardware is externally connected to the portable terminal.
However, when the portable terminal needs to connect with external wireless communication devices such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) and 3G (3rd-Generation) wireless communication devices, it is difficult to shrink the size of the overall system that includes the external wireless communication devices and the portable terminal. On the other hand, integrating the wireless communication devices into the portable terminal will necessarily increase the cost of the portable terminal.